The next Generation of Freelancers
by The157Gamer
Summary: This is a story of some new recruits and how York get put out of his place as the teams #1 hacker to go to. Follow the whole gang of freelancers as they get up to mischief, mayhem and other stuff that i can't talk about. includes romance/ Humor and Mature scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Agent York was walking down the steel hallway leading to sleeping quarters as he got stopped by the strongest male freelancer and the unpredictable black and yellow armored soldier. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing much just that there are two new recruits that are doing training for lock picking and that shit... So you know who has to do that" Wash symboling a pointing finger toward York

"Really when do I have to go do that now?" York complained as his day was bad enough, "when Phillis calls over the comm.'s" and as on time

"Agent York report to the holo deck, Agent York report to the holo deck".

York sighed hoping that he could at least rest for an hour or two. "Agent York report to the-"

"I KNOW PHILLIS" York exclaimed while walking past the now two surprised Freelancers.

"York your late you should have been here sooner they are waiting" the counselor said with his calm voice of knowledge "I know, I know, what are their code names?"

"The one in the Forest and Gold is Agent Wolf and the one in the Blue and Gold armor is Agent Cyborg"

"really Agent Wolf why that does he travel alone?"

"Actually yes he was in the ODST's but not in a squad he was a lone marine that went in for backup" "Ya Ya Ya I'll start to train them in hacking you can tell me the back story later"

York walked toward the room where the steel door slid open with a hissing sound following it "Alright let's see how you guys can do" York ordered

"huh typical" Wolf huffed

"Sorry what was that agent wolf?" York demanded as he was ready to leave and not take this from them

"Well you just think that most soldiers are men" as agent wolf Said this she removed her helmet to reveal a wave of chestnut Brown hair that dropped down past her shoulders and sea blue eyes that surprised all the agents but the counselor "Oh so you're a woman are you? State your rank Wolf York demanded "5LT of the MAJESTIC division upon the UNSC INFINITY"

"And you as well agent cyborg" York said looking over to the blue and Gold armored soldier "general of the division MAJESTIC. Upon the UNSC INFINITY" both agents stood in front of York with no worry of disapproval to join. "Alright then Delta bring up Lock pick exercise B7 also Known as normal scanner lock's"

"ok" delta replied appearing on the holo table

"Wow when do we get one of them" Agent Wolf asked hoping the answer was soon

"Not until you both have passed your training and are actually Freelancers upon this ship and only the director can allow you A.I's " Delta opened up a file that had a hologram of a basic locked door using scanner access to open it.

"ok what you have to do is open the door by only lock picking so to say, However there Is a timer that will start if you do it wrong the first time so you have so long to get it correct before a surprise happens to you " York said with a smile remembering this from his training.

"Sir, what is the surprise?" Cyborg asked curious of what might happen if he failed the exercise

"Of course the surprise will be a... Surprise because they change it each time the exercise is set up. Ok Phillis could you time the recruits"

"Certainly agent York" Phillis replied making a timer with the Recruit's name appear on York's HUD

"Ok Agent's Begin" York watched as the two agents got to work, agent Cyborg was already in the scanner panel wires where he was going to work while agent wolf stood there waiting and doing nothing "Agent wolf is there a problem?" York asked curious of her actions

"Nope no issue here" Cyborg had now started playing with the wires and had set off his timer "Cyborg timer has started to count down" Phillis echoed through the room. Agent wolf has now started to remove the cover where she simply looked around until she found something "Sir can you come here?" Wolf asked

"Sure but I can't you know that"

"I know" wolf moved all the wires and pointed at a small holographic box, She took out here knife and stabbed it "well wolf it looks like that did nothing" York grinned and walked back to his spot

"no it did something" I few seconds later she had placed the panel back on and had placed her hand on it the small do slid open on the holographic display in front of here, "what the?" York said surprised at the Holographic door opening "That box I knifed was the data safe linked to the door without it, it has to allow access to any personnel since it has no database to refer to" Agent Wolf smiled as she saw cyborg trimmer hit zero as once he got the door open. "Done " Cyborg said with a glad grin on his face."Seeing that you broke into it on zero I still have to give you the surprise, Phillis what is the surprise for this week?"

"The surprise is that our top agent goes against you in a simulation shoot out."

"Oh that's sounds good to watch" York and wolf said at the same time smiling at the thought of it. "Doesn't sound bad" Cyborg said calmly

"Oh right you haven't met our two top fighter's yet... This will be good to watch for sure" York walked out with the two recruits following them to the training floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

York was in lead as the two recruits that have done the hacking exercise B7 where now heading to the training room. "Here we are" York said pointing at the door way

"Are you not coming in with him?"Wolf asked as she and Cyborg walked into the center of the room. "Nope I need to go get your challengers, you get set up and I'll be back with them" York shouted as he started to run down the metallic hallway towards the Rec room. "Hey Wash, have you seen Tex and Carolina?" York tried to say as he was leaning in the door frame exhausted as hell, " Ya Carolina just left to go to the Training room while Tex went to the mess hall, why you ask?" Wash paused the TV and turned to face York, Oh just another surprise for the recruits made up By Phillis" York smiled and walked the short distance to the mess hall to be at the door way just as a simulation trooper came flying out into the hall way.

York peeked around the corner or the door to see Tex beating up two other simulation troopers. "Hey, Hey, Hey what's this about Tex they did nothing to you" York walked in hands raised to block an attack from Tex. "Oh this, These coco suckers thought that I wouldn't notice them cutting in front and them they take the last chocolate muffin, oh they had it coming when they picked up the muffin" Tex surprisingly said while smashing in the skull of the trooper. "we'll Tex we need you down in the training room, one of the recruits have to fight you and Carolina" York explained helping the poor stunned trooper to their feet who then stumbled trying to run out of the mess hall to escape Tex. "Hmm sounds better than beating these dick heads who can't defend themselves anyway. So who are we up against?"

Tex asked as they walked down towards the training hall."You and Carol are up against the General of the MAJESTIC division that worked aboard the UNSC INFINITY, he has got two heroism medals for risking his life to save his frigate from crashing. From what I know the ship lost power and he somehow got it back online, he told other people how he did it but none of them under stood him or the instructions." They sprinted round the corner because of the noise of Carolina acting up in the training hall "huh, sometimes I think she is such a bitch" York whispered under his own breath "what was that York?" Tex questioned as she heard him mumbling, "Oh nothing is said nothing...let's see what's happening in here" York blurted his spec out at once all Tex made out of it was that he wanted to know what was happening in there. They rushed in to see the purple paint fly towards them. "Stand down agents!" York shouted hoping one of them would hear him. "So is this the recruits?" Tex asked as she pointed towards the Blue soldier behind the elevated block. "Phillis disable all weaponised material and put agent Carolina and Cyborg into Armor lock" "Activating Protocol now" Phillis announced the two soldiers named and put them into Armor lock. York still noticed balls of paint still whizzing across the floor. "How the hell could it be?" York questioned but was soon answered as he saw the Forrest and Gold soldier running towards them with a empty clip loaded, "That's what you get for saying I can't do Shi-" She stopped as once she notice the black figure towering over her and York standing there. "Oops" "You know what I'll deal with you later Carolina and Cyborg center room ASAP" No motion was to be found on the training room floor, "York it Agent Carolina and Agent Cyborg are both under armor lock would you like it deactivated?" Phillis said over his comms "Yes Phillis, just hurry it up I have better things than this." Carolina fell in beside York while cyborg stood in front of them three. "PVT Cyborg you will be going against these two soldiers they are the two highest ranking soldiers. Here are the rules No armor abilities, No nut shots, no lethal ammo or equipment, this includes grenades, tear gas, smoke, flash and sleeping gas. Is that clear?" York listed as Tex and Carolina both stood there board from hearing the rules so many times before, but agent cyborg was in attention and silent listening to each word York said. "Really do we have to hear this every time cant you say it to the recruits before you call an agent here?" Tex bitched about this every time she was called up. "I don't care Tex I hate it as much as you but I have to...we have to any time a recruit is in the training room, Right go to your side of the room and get loaded with your chosen weapons." The agents moved to the red outlined box that a table rose from the ground when you where in the vicinity of it. Agent Tex and Carolina both picked up the basic Magnum and three magazines but the recruit cyborg picked up a Magnum with the gas powered barrel. He picked up five magazines. His choice was good but he wouldn't be able to rapidly fire his weapons like the new model that the agents are using. York was now in the observation room with the other freelancers and Wolf. "Ok are you guys ready?" They rose their thumb to signal they were ready, " Ok Phillis I'll count down this time" York walked to the side of the room and took a disc labeled 'Round One' he put it in the play and it started up "So that's where the music came from when fights went on " Wash said surprised to know that and glad he wasn't going crazy "Ok when the disc counts down that's when you will start." The track started to count down "Round commence in 5...4...3...2...1 Round one start...You've got blood on your face you look like a total disgrace..." The CD continued to play. Both teams rushed to each other to have the pillars rising from the ground, "what the hell?" Cyborg questioned when he lowered his weapon from the pillars.

Carolina and Tex

"Oh great why didn't he raise the pillars before it started..." Tec babbled on while Carolina pressed her back against the pillar looking round the corner. "Oh I did it to piss you guys off" Agent York said over the comms laughing. The two agents stormed round the corner to get surprised by cyborg from above. He climbed over the pillar and dropped Carolina to the floor where she recovered in time to block a kick to the chest. "YOU HAVE A WEAPON YOU DO KNOW THAT?" Carolina yelled at cyborg

"Oh I know" he smiled when he answered her. Carolina looked up from blocking his attack to have a Magnum barrel to the head "BANG" cyborg said; Carolina was puzzled "what?" Carolina asked

"You been shot" cyborg answered

"No you haven't fired you weapon"

"Do you want me to because I am using the older model"

"Why are you saying that?" Carolina asked to remember the older model has gas powered and has more force. "Oh shit"

"Yup" Cyborg fires the foam bullet to get the answer from Carolina

"Oh you are socio dead".

Cyborg holstered his magnum and ran from the now armored lock agent. Tex was nowhere to be seen cyborg started to call out "Oh Tex...Where are you...you know you can't hide I will find you sooner or later"

"Ya sooner than you expect" Tex called out vaulting over the pillar to hit the New recruit in the center of his chest, Cyborg was sent flying through two pillars to finally stop moving by hitting the concrete wall. "Ouch the last time Tex did that it was with main and he only just got back up from that" York said to agent Wolf

"Damn did Main recover from the hit?"

"Ya just in time to block a knock to the head."

Cyborg got back up quicker than main did and actually landed a tightened fist onto Tex's Visor which in return cracked under the pressure of the blow.

"Holy shit" agent's wolf and York both moved up towards the glass in surprise

"Did main get up qui-"

"No he hid not"

Tex recovered from the hit to the visor. "Shit ... Not again"

Tex reached for the tags on her helmet to un-clip it.

"Tex if you do that you will be in a higher chance of injury" York called over the comms

"I know York but I can't see fuck all through this" Tex said as her helmet hissed opened and dropped to the floor.

"Now let's rumble" Tex demanded as she raised her clearly rounded fists to her attack stance. Cyborg holstered his weapon and sprinted towards Tex trailing his right hand swinging it full force at Tex. But to have his arm stopped by a gripping force coming from Tex's right hand.

Cyborgs face turned pale and his eyes opened wide with shock, [How did she just block that?]-Cyborg thought, feeling frozen on the spot. Time suddenly slowed down as his eyes focused on Tex's knee that was traveling towards his chest at a rapid pace. Time returned to normal as cyborg was now doubled over. Tex then through a kick to the visor pushing cyborg's body into the air and the dropped kicked him in the chest causing him to go flying towards one of the pillars. Cyborg didn't move.

"Did that kill him?" Wolf said as she turned to look towards York who stood in shock at the expression that was imprinted on Tex's face. It was an empty emotion; she didn't react to the immobile agent that lied in front of her. She turned away and walked towards the exit but stopped suddenly, she turned around to find no one there, not even Cyborg

"Phillis what happened?" York asked

"Certainly, agent Cyborg requested a 20 second armor lock when Tex kicked him into the air" Phillis replied

"Would he have died from that blow if that didn't happen?"

"Negative, but he would have endured multiple injuries"

Cyborg had himself propped against the pillar closest to exit door he took a spare magazine from his holster and flung it towards the far end, tex turned and looked again moving towards the sound Cyborg spun round to face Tex's back he fired three shots, one to each of her back knees and then the last one to her hand that was clenching her Magnum. Tex turned with a pissed look on her face "Tex round over" he holstered his Magnum and walked over to Tex and helped her out of the freeze paint. "York Carolina and I are heading to the med bay" Cyborg said as he got Carolina free from the armor lock "sorry if that hurt" He apologized

"Don't be I'll just get you back" Carol said leading them to the med bay.


	3. Chapter 3

"So as they head to the med bay would you like me to show your living quarters." York asked

"Sure I need to put my stuff somewhere" wolf replied picking up her bags.

As they walked down the metallic hall in silence all York had on his mind was what happened in her past, how was she in the ODST's? York looked over to wolf which was calmly walking humming a tune that was all too familiar to York. [Where have I heard from...? I am sure I've heard that around the ship..Connie?] "York which way?" Wolf questioned as they got to a T-section "Oh go Left and we will be there soon...Hey wolf what did you do before you decided to join this project?"

"We'll I use to be in the ODST's, I was a agent that was on the blacklist"

"The blacklist? What was that? Take a right"

As they turned the corner "The blacklist was a section of around 8 troops that would be removed from the list and where know by the squad's name 'Lights out"

"Wait you where in that squadron...But they are just a myth that ODST'S talked about"

"Well the myth was real and so where we" wolf replied her tone lower and more threatening than before.

"So what happened that you left it?"

"A..A...Mission..." she dropped her head down and a Curtain of hair followed covering her face. York dare to wonder but did

"So w...what happened on the Mi...Mission?"

Wolf looked up at York to see the scared eye staring at her in curious

"Ok well it was a long time since then but I can still remember it clearly. The squad was called to the briefing room to be told of our mission. It was a stealth OP. We had to go in under dark. The mission was to infiltrate a covenant carrier and get Top secret data from their servers. We also had to rescue 3 troops that where sent on another mission and where captured their tracker stopped here so we had a two in one mission.

"Alright troops we have been briefed you know what to do, get in your pods and ready to drop we have a slim window while they refuel here" Wolf explained marching back and forward. "But wolf all we were told was a search and rescue op plus the information from the ship, we don't know where the servers are and if the troops have their armor." agent Jenkins questioned.

"We all know the same amount as you Jenkins so you aren't the only one going in blind"

The red light cam up in the pod rooms all the agents moved into their pods and snapped their weapons to the slot provided in the pods. The Doors hissed closed on all the pods, the video comms came up with each soldier displayed on the screens. "Alright bravo teams you will be going to the troops location, don't engage any hostiles unless necessary and if do use the none lethal rounds"

"Ok wolf we got that" Agent shadow responded

"Alpha team and I will go for the server rooms; from the blueprints we have the server room is on the third level in the room opposite the core."

"Roger that wolf we got your back" Jenkins replied as the two other agents nodded

The lights went green and the pods where moved over the opening behind them

"Alright squads when the Guns go loud give them hell because we can only defend the server download against so many, so keep silent and unnoticed"

"Pods dropping in T-minus 3 minutes"

"We only have one small window if we miss the window we have to face ground troops till we get to the evac site"

"Why can't we launch over it when they are refueling instead of on their course to refuel?" agent Beats asked.

"We are doing it here as it has less air support so they might not notice use landing"

"Look Down"

All the agents looked down to see the covenant super carrier flying underneath them.

The pods where released one at a time and started hurtling towards the carrier,

"We got the green light, Missions a go, I repeated Green Light, Mission a go".

York and wolf arrived at her sleeping quarters; she threw her bags into the corner beside the desk and fell back into her bed as York to his seat at the desk chair.

Everything was going good as planned until something unexpected happened, a slip space rupture opened in front of the carrier, "what the he'll?"

"THE CARRIER GOING INTO SLIP SPACE, ABORT, I REPEAT ABORT DO NOT MAKE CONTACT WITH THE CARRIER" agent wolf announced

The carrier went through and knocked all pods of course. Wolf's pod reflected off the side of the Oni base tower and then smashed through two community buildings before finally stopping by being driven into the concrete road. "Is all units responsive?" Wolf called over the radio when she finally was able to, "... ..." no response

"I repeat is all units green?" nothing but static came over the radio. She kicked open the pod door and lifted out her silenced SMG's and Assault rifle. The radio crackles to life as a weak single from all units came through "Green here, Green, green here but sure doesn't feel like it, green here, Amber here..."

"Who's Amber" wolf asked

" " replied the troop

"What's your grid and what's your issue?" Jenkins questioned

"Grid Coord 159, 210, current state bleeding out."

"Wright who's closets to with medical gel?"

"That would be me wolf" Jenkins answered

"How are you bleeding out?

"The pod door was smashed open from the slip space and when I made contact to the building the door ripped off and sucked me out with it"

"Alright Jenkins your moving on his location"

"Yes wolf on route now with the medical gel and where are Rich, Greene and Ford?"

"What! Didn't they radio in? All other units move onto the exact site"

"Th...They...They got locked onto the carrier, I saw their pods hit before it went through"

Wolf lowered her head again and the curtain of hair made a comeback. York got up and sat down beside her, "You don't have to finish the story if it brings back too many bad memories" You said calmly as he let her head lean against his shoulder. York gently brushed away some of her hair to see her face, she looked up towards York. Cheeks red from the silver balled tears that ran down her face. "No it better of I finish it, maybe I can get over it once and for all", She wiped away the once dull tears and pushed up off of York, tidied her hair and continued the story. "Like I was saying"

Agent Wolf and her squad moved on through the wasteland of what use to be new Mombasa. "Hey look there are some other ODST'S, should we help they look like they're getting pinned?" Agent Rene suggested

"Anyone got a DMR or sniper rifle on them?" Wolf asked around

"Yes me and agent Rene have a DMR, why?"

"Remember where the blacklisted players no one knows where even exist and I would prefer to keep it that way, now you and Rene head up to that balcony, I'll call in for a Drop, You guys clear?"

"CLEAR"

"UNSC RISING TIDE, this is Agent Wolf requesting Mantis Drop on my location, how copy?"

"Good copy, Mantis Drop inbound"

All heads looked up as they heard the sound barrier breaking, "Mantis inbounds" called out Luther the Commander of his squad.

"Luther, CD of Harbinger's here to help with your cause"

"Alright, what I need you to do is give covering fire to the ODST squad over there until they get to their object"

"Roger, UNSC RISING TIDE providing cover fire for ODST squad Hellfire, how copy?"

"Good copy, you can return when they radio in"

The Mantis closed up and rushed over to the ODST troops. The sound of the 50mm guns turning causing any thing that was not thick to turn to rubble. Wolf moved through the living build until she came up to the balcony/Bridge that her troops where firing from.

Wolf began to cry once more as she remembered what happened next. "That mission was a tragedy, three of my squad died to the slip space rupture and then this happened ... I...I wa... Watched the two of them die...I...I couldn't do anything to stop that from happening".

Wolf lowered her weapon as she walked over to them, but her face dropped as once she saw the rockets from the Mantis firing towards her squad members.

"Luther hold your fire! Friendly's up here, I repeat hold your fire" she shouted over the radio as the ducked behind the barrier. Wolf turned to check on her tea members but saw something else. Rene was down on her knees trying to stop the bleeding of her squad member. "Gordon don't you die here!"

"R...Ren...Rene do th..this for m...me" He said handing her his personal pistol "N...No I can't do it, you can still survive" Rene stuttered as her eyes filled with tears.

"Rene Do this, I would rather die now than slowly bleed out in pain. Keep the pistol to remember me" He said with a pale smile on his face. Rene took the modified Magnum pressed the barrel to his chest where she could feel the faint pumping of his heart. "I...I'm sorry..." Rene looked away as she felt the her finger tightly squeeze the trigger. 'Bang', Wolf dropped her weapon and rushed over to Rene's side a she fell back and layed against the barrier. "Rene it was that or a painful death for him, you did the right thing".

"Ya but it feels like I could have saved him" Rene said walking over to pick up her DMR

"It always feels like that Rene" Wolf said as she stood up and strolled over to her assault rifle, turned around.

"RENE! Move!" wolf screamed as she sprinted towards Rene pulling out her army blade. Rene looked back at wolf with a puzzled face, Rene then realized why as she got lifted off her feet. Rene looked down to see she was impaled by an energy sword, she looked up to Wolf "Run", Wolf stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Rene Pull out a grenade and force it into the neck if the elite, "I said Run!" Rene demanded as she pulled out the pin in the grenade.

"Pelican Drop ship inbound eta 5 mins"

"All ground troops are cleared evacuated site is green" Luther called in. Wolf look to Rene, grabbed her hand and pulled Rene towards the ground as she dropped off the balcony.

"Luther do you have any bio gel we have a wounded."

"Sure the Mantis has on supplied with it". Wolf rushed over to the Mantis carrying Rene; she placed Rene down on the path as Luther hoped out of the Mantis and passed wolf the medical gel, "Damn, wolf medical gel won't cut that wound... The canister only can do deep wounds not through and through"

"Can you check her state?"

"Sure, she has 4 broken ribs, pierced lung, failing kidney and a pancreas, Wolf"

"What is it?" Wolf said in a blunt tone hoping she would get the answer she wanted.

"She isn't going to make it unless she gets medical attention within the next 5 minutes"

"W...W...Wolf, can yo...you fin...finish..."

"No I'm not giving up on you" Wolf replied squeezing Rene's hand. Rene looked down at her now bluish and then glanced at wolf's face; her cheeks had gone bright red from her tears. "Luther wh...What is t...th...the Mantis mo...Model?" Rene slurred

"Oh this it's the Mantis MK4 why you ask?"

"Lift me to it" Rene said pointing towards the Mantis. Wolf carried Rene to the Mantis who then struggled to climb in it.

"She sure is smart" Luther said smiling under his helmet

"What do you mean?" Wolf said puzzled

"Well as you know the Mantis mk1 had a life support system but all it did was read your vitals and show how critical your injuries are, The mk4 is the latest model and with the life support system bug fixed they were able to add in the medical support that helped slow down bleeding and speed up healing to an extent"

"UNSC RISING TIDE request immediate evac for Mantis Drop Wounded on board, I repeat wounded onboard" Luther called in over the radio

"Roger that, pelican inbound" RT called in. Wolf walked over to the statue like Mantis that hadn't move since Rene climbed into the Mantis. "Yo…you still a...alive?" Wolf stuttered. The Mantis stood still and the radio stayed silent, wolf dropped her helmet and slowly walked away. The Mantis stood still for a second then started to follow wolf. "Wolf I'm ok, the Mantis is keeping me alive temporarily" wolf turned around to see the Mantis right behind her, "This is Jenkins, I've got John but he will need medical team when we touch down on the frigate but we are on route to your location on the pelican"

"Copy that, will head to evacuation site when Mantis pick has came" wolf called over locking in her helmet straps.

"How is it on your side wolf?" Jenkins called over.

"One dead and Rene I need of serious medical care"

"What the hell happened over at your end?"

"I'll tell you when we get aboard the frigate" wolf teased as the sight of the Rising tide pelican came into view. The Mantis was hooked up onto the pelican and Luther walked into the back. "we'll make sure when she recovers that she will get a pelican to your frigate" Luther said with a smile of hope on his face.

The rising tide pelican flew off as wolf's ride just showed up. "Took you guys long enough" wolf said teasing Jenkins

"Just hop on I want to hear what the hell happened at your end"

Wolf got up off the soft bed the York was sitting at.

"You ok wolf?"

"Ya don't see the point of telling the rest. That's all"

"Well could you give me a quick version of it?" York said with to puppy eyes looking at wolf that caused her to laugh. "Well ok long story short on the flight back to our frigate one of the covenant ships came out of slips space right above it shot it to shreds. It was not pretty the only ODST frigate in the area let alone the strongest wad token down before they could even fire. Then when we touched down on the Rising tide we got informed that Rene didn't make it, it was horrible the best ODST unit was now only left with three members, Me, Jenkins and Sgt John. As of them the Blacklist squad was disbanded, not because there were little members, it was that we went our own ways. Jenkins Joined back into the UNSC military, Sgt John stayed in the ODST's but joined under a new squad and me; well I stayed low for two years and then came here."

York got up and realized what time it was,

"Oh, look at the time; wanna head up to the Mess hall?" York asked leaning in the door way

"Sure I'm starving…and York."

"Ya what's up?"

"Thank you…For listening to my-"

"No worries, I was glad to hear it" York replied as he walked over to wolf to give her a hug. Wolf's face turned from tearful face to a shocked expression. She stood still then finally leaned in to return the hug. "You can call me Alex".


End file.
